madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go
Let's Go is the 7th song in the MadWorld soundtrack, it is sung by Ox, and plays in the Bistro stage in Asian Town. Lyrics Intro Let's go 1 Yeah, yeah, he that beast Spit that fire, Kill that beat Pull that smoke, then breathe that heat DJ's gone put that on repeat Grind time, I hurt that street This is work, it ain't no sleep Push until your body weak If you don't win, then you don't eat Yeah, my crew don't know defeat All we know is how to beat the brakes Off of anybody out there trying to stop the cheese Nobody's stopping me These lames will cop a plea And I'ma put this mic through their face for trying to mock me, B Hook (Let's go) Until we falling out, breaking the law We out of control, we down to roll If y'all want to get it up, then let me know And we can put it on blast each other (Let's go) Until we falling out, breaking the law We out of control, we down to roll If y'all want to get it up, then let me know And we can put it on blast each other 2 (Let's go) They say they can't believe The way the boy emcees I bring them in by the millions So now I'm elite And every time I speak Them haters rest in peace I re-enforce my spot As the commander and chief I, I breathe that fire and pain That motivation after death to still continue the game The reason that nobody else could ever sit in my lane The spark that turns a normal man into one insane Hook (Let's go) Until we falling out, breaking the law We out of control, we down to roll If y'all want to get it up, then let me know And we can put it on blast each other (Let's go) Until we falling out, breaking the law We out of control, we down to roll If y'all want to get it up, then let me know And we can put it on blast each other 1 Yeah, yeah, he that beast Spit that fire, Kill that beat Pull that smoke, then breathe that heat DJ's gone put that on repeat Grind time, I hurt that street This is work, it ain't no sleep Push until your body weak If you don't win, then you don't eat Yeah, my crew don't know defeat All we know is how to beat the brakes Off of anybody out there trying to stop the cheese Nobody's stopping me These lames will cop a plea And I'ma put this mic through their face for trying to mock me, B Hook (Let's go) Until we falling out, breaking the law We out of control, we down to roll If y'all want to get it up, then let me know And we can put it on blast each other (Let's go) Until we falling out, breaking the law We out of control, we down to roll If y'all want to get it up, then let me know And we can put it on blast each otherLyrics taken from this page at Genius.com Trivia * This song is unique, as in-game, the lyrical parts will only start playing as Jack progresses through the Bistro. References Category:Soundtrack Category:Stage Themes Category:Asian Town Category:Songs by Ox